


Let's Brew

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's a struggling actor who frequents the AH Cafe. And when a new employee joins the crew, Joel is unexpectedly drawn to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joel was having an anxious morning. He had a big audition later in the day and if he landed this it could mean big things for his future. He fidgeted on his laptop, not really doing anything. There wasn’t anything else scheduled between now and the audition, so he figured he could stop by the coffeehouse and talk to his old friend Jack, who should be working this morning, and get some good luck wishes or something. With a plan decided on, he packed up his computer and set off.

The AH Café was an unremarkable store front among many along the street, with a large tinted window. The inside, by contrast, was bright and homey feeling. One wall was a bright green and the rest a light gray. A small raised platform was tucked in the back corner for live bands or performances and in the corner next to it was the counter. Along the green wall were multiple TVs set up with xboxs. The rest of the room was scattered with tables and chairs and a couple couches.

Joel loved it there and went there often. He was friends with all the people who worked there and they knew what he was going to order the minute he walked in. Which is why Joel was caught off guard when he walked in this morning and there was someone behind the counter he didn’t recognize.

“Good morning! Welcome to the AH Café!” The blond man behind the counter piped, grinning widely.

Joel smiled hesitantly and walked over to the counter, “Uhh… yeah, hi.”

“What can I get you this morning?” The other man continued smiling; his nametag said his name was Gavin.

“Uhh.. large Vanilla Latte,” Joel had trouble remembering since he barely ever said what he wanted, they just knew.

Gavin nodded and peered at the register. He bit his lip and stared harder at it as if the button he wanted would become more apparent if he just thought about it harder. Joel looked around in an effort to make the other man feel better. The café was empty right now, but he could hear the clink of dishes in the back. Jack must have gone back there to do something not expecting someone to come in. The other man seemed to become more distraught the longer he looked at the register.

“So what brings you to America?” Joel asked, trying for idle chat.

“Huh?” Gavin looked up, seeming to have forgotten that Joel was still standing there.

“I asked what brought you to America. You uhh… You have an accent.”

“Oh, yeah,” Gavin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m thinking about being a director or something. And Geoff, the owner here, gave me a job and a place to stay with him. So, I could, you know work towards that.” He shrugged a little and chuckled before going back to the register.

Joel nodded and hmmed thoughtfully. “How do you like it here?”

“Oh it’s been just top. The Ramsey’s have been great to me.” Gavin replied not looking up. “Ah! There you are, you little prick.” He jabbed his finger at the screen and looked up triumphant. “Anything else?”  
Joel shook his head and paid.

“Joel! I didn’t know you were here. How are you?” Jack said, emerging from the back.

“Hey Jack. Yeah I’m pretty good. Big audition today.” Joel smiled warmly and moved down the counter towards Jack.

“Ah, you’ll do great. You always do,” Jack winked and looked at Gavin. “Do you need me to do this?”

“Nah, I got this.” Gavin set to work making Joel’s drink.

“Good luck latte?” Jack asked, laughing.

“You know me too well. How’s Michael? Haven’t been by when he was working in a while.” Joel leaned against the counter, watching Gavin work. There was something about the way he moved that Joel could enjoy watching for a long time.

“Michael’s been good. We’re having a Halo night tonight if you wanna come by after your audition.”

Joel nodded and looked back to Jack. “Yeah that sounds like fun.”

“Oh bullocks,” Gavin sighed and looked to Jack with a chastised look on his face. “I may need help with the latte after all.”

Jack laughed and walked over to help. Joel turned away and stared out the window. He found his thoughts wondering back to Gavin. The Brit had gotten under his skin with only a few words, but his smile was warm and friendly. Joel shook the thoughts off; he knew nothing would come of it. Joel most likely wasn’t Gavin’s type. Even so he couldn’t let someone distract him today. He needed to nail his audition.

“Here you are Joel.”

His name coming from those lips made him shiver. Today would was gonna be long. He turned around to see Gavin grinning brightly, holding out the large cup. Joel smiled in return, though it may have been a bit tight, Gavin didn’t seem to notice. Their fingers brushed when he took the cup and Joel felt electricity shoot up his arm. Jack waved to him and retreated again to the back. 

“Have a great day! And good luck with that audition of yours!” Gavin called as Joel left.

Yup, today was going to be the longest day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo night at the AH Café is usually a busy night. They do tournaments, free-for-alls, and casual nights, as well as playing different games if the crowd votes for something different. They give out prizes that range from free coffee to new games or dlc packs. The atmosphere is always charged and the company is always great.

Joel loved Halo night. And he definitely needed it tonight. He was sure he did well on his audition but the directors had excellent poker faces and he couldn’t tell if they liked him or not. And he wouldn’t find out how he did for at least a week. Long waits were always the worst. Why couldn’t they just call the next day or decide right then whether or not they wanted him. 

It was still pretty early when Joel got to the café. Only a few people where there and they would most likely be leaving soon. Halo night didn’t start for at least another hour. He didn’t mind though, he could help set up. They always had to set up extra xboxs and TVs to account for extra people coming in. Geoff was behind the counter helping a customer but he smiled and waved to Joel as he walked in. Joel waved back and made his way toward the counter.

“Need help setting up?” He asked when the customer had moved farther down the counter to wait for their order.

Geoff nodded as he started work on the drink. “You know it. Michael should be in back. You know where the door is.”

Joel made his way down the narrow hall that lead to the bathrooms and the door that linked the back to the rest of café. It was open and he heard someone back there. He walked in and dropped his bag just inside the doorway. When he turned to face the storage shelves he was met with Michael furiously cursing at a tangle of cords. Joel laughed and walked over to help.

“You know yelling doesn’t help right?”

“Oh screw you,” he muttered throwing the mass at Joel. “You fix this then. I’ll take the xboxs out.”

Joel chuckled and sat at the desk to set out working on the tangled cords. 

“Lindsay coming by tonight?” He asked when Michael came back.

“Yeah. She’s making brownies to bring. But she’ll be here when it starts.” Michael replied, stacking some more Xboxs.

“How are you two?”

“We’re good. I…” Michael turned and leaned against the wall. “I think she might be the one.” He nodded and turned back to the Xboxes.

“Really? Well I wish you two the best. You’re good for each other.”

“Yeah.” Michael said absently nodding. “Yeah we are.”

Joel smiled and went back to untangling. He really was happy for them, if maybe a little jealous. After a few more tugs the mass finally came untangled. He stood and went back out to the front to set them on their respective Xbox. The people who had been there had left and there was one person left who was in the corner on a computer. Geoff was still behind the counter restocking the junk food and energy drinks knowing those were going to go quick. Geoff caught his gaze and reached under the counter.

“Beer before we start?” He asked pulling a green bottle out from under the counter.

Joel laughed. “Yeah sure.” He took the offered bottle and twisted the top off. “Anyone else here?”

“Yeah, Ray’s in back digging through and separating the games. They get mixed up during the week.”

Joel nodded and took a sip. “I met your new employee. Seems nice.”

Geoff chuckled. “Maybe while he’s working.”

Joel gave him a questioning look.

Geoff shook his head and turned towards the door as a someone walked in the door. “Duty calls.”

Joel nodded and retreated to the back. There technically wasn’t suppose to be beer in the café but Geoff never really cared so long as it was kept out of public view. Michael was in the back again pulling out TVs now. 

Joel set his beer down. “Still need a hand?”

“Yeah. Can you dig through the boxes and find the cables for these?”

“Yup. Can do.” Joel pulled the box over to the desk and started sifting through stopping occasionally to take a sip of his beer.

He heard someone enter and assumed it was Michael coming back for more TVs. “Hey Michael, how many TV cable do you need?”

He was met with a moment of silence then the voice that had haunted him all day spoke.

“Michael’s still out front. I can go get him if you need him.” Gavin gestured over his shoulder and looked back and forth from Joel to the front.

“Oh… Uh no that’s fine. I’ll just wait until he comes back.” Joel kept his head down while he spoke.

“Oh, alright,” Gavin rubbed his arm and looked around. “Uhh suppose I should go help Ray out.”

Joel nodded, not wanting his voice to betray him. Gavin’s footsteps retreated and Joel sighed with relief. If he’d known Gavin would be here, he would’ve stayed home. But he was already here and it’d be   
suspicious if he decided to leave now. He picked up his beer, there was still about half of it left and he downed it in one swallow. This night was going to be even longer than the day. He went back to sorting cables and Michael finally came back in.

“Hey, how many TVs are you setting up?” He asked, straightening up.

“Geoff said to set up 8 tonight.” 

Joel nodded and counted out how many cables he already had out. He needed one more. He dug through the box but couldn’t find any more TV cables. “Is there another box that has cables? I only have 7 and the ones left in here aren’t for the TVs.”

“Oh, yeah there is. Hang on.” He leaned around a corner, “Hey Gavin! Bring that other box of cables up for Joel! There ya go.” He smiled and took another armful of TVs out front.

Joel sighed. Of course he’d yell for Gavin. Gavin was the newest and would be the lackey for them. Joel would just have to suck it up. Gavin rounded the corner a moment later with a clear box full of more cables. How could such a small place have so many damn cables.

“You needed this?” Gavin asked, holding the box out a little.

“Yeah, thanks.” Joel smiled and took it from him and begun to dig through it.

Gavin hesitated. “So you’ve known everyone here for a while?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ve known Geoff for years and I got to know everyone else from coming here a lot.” Joel replied, still digging through the box.

Gavin nodded even though Joel couldn’t see him.

“How do you know Geoff?” Joel asked, to get rid of the awkward silence.

“Oh, we met on Live a few years ago. And just became friends over time.”

“Then he invited you overseas?”

Gavin laughed and it was the best thing Joel had heard in a long time.

“Yeah he did. He’s a really great person.” Gavin smiled.

Joel stood finally, having found the last cable and held the bundle up. “I should, uh get these out to Michael.”

Gavin nodded and laughed. “Yeah, don’t want him to get mad.”

Joel laughed too. Gavin knew Michael well. Joel went back to the front. People were starting to arrive for the night. And Geoff was busy taking care of people as they came in. The whiteboard had been brought out and was set up next to the register. It was a tourney night then. Joel weaved through the crowd and found Michael setting up the Xboxes. 

“Here’s the cables.” He held them out for Michael to take.

“Thanks.” Michael took them and finished setting everything up.

Joel made his way back to the counter and got a Coke from Geoff. He leaned back against the counter and watched as the chaos began to unfold.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh you little prick!” Geoff yelled, hitting the buttons on his controller furiously. “You mincey little prick!”

Gavin laughed, “Suck my nob, Geoff!”

The place had cleared out a couple of hours ago, but the employees and a few close friends were still at the café, playing games and drinking. It was Gavin and Michael against Ray and Geoff. Joel chuckled. He got what Geoff meant earlier about Gavin being nice while working and not so nice when he wasn’t. Tonight had been good. The tournament had gone really well and it was a great crowd tonight. And the party that was happening now was better. Close friends and alcohol was always a good time. At least when the café was concerned. 

“How’d it go today?” Jack asked, moving to lean against the counter next to Joel.

“I think it went well. But you never really know do you.” Joel replied, taking a sip of beer.

“Ah I’m sure you did great.” Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

They were interrupted by the clatter of a controller. Geoff had thrown his after his loss. 

“Well I got next game.” Jack smiled and walked over to the TV.

Joel turned around to see Griffon behind the counter. “Hey, Griffon, are there any of those brownies left?” He looked hopeful.

Griffon laughed and held up an empty pan. “Sorry. Gav just took the last one.”

“Damn.” Joel hit the counter lightly and moved to sit on one of the couches near the TV being used. 

“We can share it if you want.”

Joel looked up to see Gavin standing next to the arm of the couch, holding out the brownie.

“Oh, no you don’t have to do that.” Joel waved his hand, dismissively.

“No I insist.” Gavin broke the brownie and held it out towards Joel. When Joel didn’t take it right away, he waved it a little. “Really, I insist.”

Joel finally gave in and took the offered piece. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Gavin beamed and was gone as fast as he’d appeared.

Someone plopped on the couch next to Joel. “Got your eye on someone?” Lindsay teased, reaching over him to take a small piece of his brownie.

“Hey, back off.” Joel moved it out of her reach, laughing when she continued to try for it.

“You can share. Sharing is caring.” She laughed and sat back. “You know you’ve been staring all night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He held out the brownie for her.

She took a piece and chewed it thoughtfully and nodded in Gavin’s direction. “You’ve been staring all night.”

“I have not.” Joel took his own piece of brownie and pointedly staring at the TV.

“Oh sure you haven’t. I’m just making stuff up. I see my mistake now. Thank you for clarifying.” She poked Joel’s side.

“I haven’t.”

Lindsay nodded and stood. She tossed one final knowing look at Joel and left to find Michael.

“Alright fuckers, time to clean up.” Geoff announced from a chair.

The clean up was uneventful and Joel eventually ended up outside with Gavin while Geoff locked the building up. The silence stretched and Joel stuffed his hands into his pockets. It wasn’t cold but he needed to do something with his hands. Gavin waved as the last car left, leaving them truly alone. 

“So was this your first Halo night?” Joel asked to end the silence.

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, it was really great and a lot of fun.”

Joel nodded. “Yeah, it always it. Halloween is the best night is the best of all.”

Gavin smiled. “Oh I bet that’s awesome. Are there costumes and everything?”

Joel nodded. “Yeah it’s usually more party-like, but the games are still going during it.”

“Sounds top.” Gavin fidgeted.

“Are you-“ Gavin started.

“What do you-“ Joel said at the same time. 

They both chuckled nervously. 

“You go ahead.” Gavin smiled.

“Nah, it’s not important.” Joel waved his hand.

Geoff’s car came around and stopped in front of them. “Let’s go, dickbag.” He called out the open window.

Gavin turned to Joel. “Well I’ll see you around I guess.”

Joel nodded. “Yeah. Yeah probably.”

Gavin smiled and patted Joel’s arm before getting into the car. Joel sighed. Gavin wasn’t going to make this easy apparently.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was uneventful, while Joel waited anxiously for news about his audition. He found himself going to the café more frequent than he usually did, in a hope to see Gavin, though he would deny it if anyone asked. He only saw him twice though, and both times he was busy doing other things while Ray manned the counter, much to his disappointment. Not that Joel disliked Ray, he enjoyed Ray’s company. He just wanted to talk to Gavin, more so hear Gavin talk and smile.

Today was one of the days that Gavin wasn’t working, but Joel had some work to do so he decided to stay at the café. Jack was working today and they exchanged idle chit chat when Jack had a free moment. Joel was busy checking stocks when he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

“You always drink that. Why don’t you try something different ever?” Gavin grinned down at him.

Joel looked from Gavin’s hand to his face. He looked disheveled and cheery. Joel slid out from under Gavin’s hand and turned to face him.

“I like this drink. Why would I get something I’m not sure that I’d like?”

Gavin pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Well that’s part of the fun. Maybe you’ll find something you like even more that you didn’t think you’d like.”

Joel shook his head and took a drink of his latte. “I’ll just stick with what I know I like.”

Gavin shrugged and made his way to the back. With Gavin gone Joel went back to his work. Moments later his phone started ringing. Jack looked at him expectantly and Joel nodded and crossed his fingers before heading outside to answer. Jack gave him a thumbs up through the window.

“How’d it go?” Jack asked when Joel came back in a few minutes later.

“Nailed it.” Joel grinned, sitting back down. “They loved me.”

Jack shook his head and smiled. “I told you, dude. Congrats.”

Joel waved his hand and laughed. “Yes, yes. You were right, I was wrong.”Joel went back to his computer, smiling. 

He reached for his drink only to find it missing. He looked around and found Gavin walking towards him with his hand behind his back. 

“I suppose you’re the reason my drink’s missing?” Joel quirked an eyebrow at the other man.

Gavin laughed and nodded. “I was hoping I would be fast enough, but I guess your phone call wasn’t as long as I expected. But it still works. Here, congrats.” He grinned and presented Joel with the cup.

Joel took it and took a tentative sniff. It smelled sweet.

“It’s my favorite so far.” Gavin kicked the ground and bit his lip. 

Joel sniffed it again trying to figure out what it was but couldn’t smell anything more than sweetness. He sighed and took a small sip. Even after tasting it he couldn’t tell what it was made of. But it was delicious and, though it smelled super sweet, it didn’t taste like it. He took another gulped and nodded to Gavin.

“This is really good, Gavin. Like, crazy good. What is it?” He looked up and saw Gavin beaming at him, obviously pleased that Joel liked it so much.

“It’s just something I made experimenting and it turned out really well. It’s uhh…” Gavin looked up, thinking. “It’s basically a latte with caramel, vanilla, butter rum, and irish cream syrups. I’m glad you like it.”

Joel nodded and took another sip. “That doesn’t sound as good as it tastes.”

Gavin laughed. “Yeah I know. Sometimes I just mix stuff together and hope for the best. It doesn’t always work so well. Sometimes it comes out really bad.”

Joel nodded and looked back to his computer, intending to go back to his stocks. Gavin moved around and leaned down to look over Joel’s shoulder. 

“This looks… Boring. Do you just like boring things?” He smiled, straightening back up.

Joel glared at him. “Shut up. It’s not boring.”

Gavin chuckled. “Sure it’s not. ‘Cause numbers and charts are always tons of fun. I should get back to work. Enjoy your fun drink and boring numbers.” He waved and was gone.

Joel sighed, wondering if he’d ever get over that bumbling idiot. His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out. It was a text from Lindsay.

'A little birdie told me you’ve been going to the café a lot. Enjoying the sites? ;)'

He shook his head and chuckled before tucking his phone back into his pocket only to have it buzz again.

'You should just ask him out.'

Joel sighed again. She clearly wasn’t going to let this drop. He’d deal with her at the next Halo night. For now he had work to do. He needed to talk to agent and get his script. He cleaned up his things and stood. He looked to the counter and saw Gavin idly cleaning the counter. He waved to him.

“I’ll see you later.” He lifted his drink. “And thanks for this.”

Gavin grinned and waved back. “See you, Joel.”

\----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Joel had picked up his script. He had a small role and it wouldn’t take much to learn his handful of lines. Plus shooting wasn’t for at least another week, which meant Joel had more free time than he particularly cared to have right now. Halo night was a godsend and great time killer. And Geoff always liked to make the group go out to celebrate Joel getting roles. He just needed something to do the rest of the week. Maybe he’d see if Jack or Ray would want to do a game night.

He was early again tonight to help set up, but it seemed his help wasn’t needed. Lindsay, Michael, and Jack were already there along with Jack and Geoff setting up behind the counter. Lindsay saw him walk in and walked over to him.

“Ignoring my texts now?” She snickered, playfully punching his shoulder.

“Yes. I was. Not obvious enough?” He grinned.

“Gavin’s in back. I can go get him for you.” She smiled up at him sweetly.

“Do and you die.”

She laughed. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Joel shrugged and gave her a look. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Geoff caught sight of Joel and beckoned him over, much to Joel’s relief. He loved Lindsay but she clearly wouldn’t let this drop lightly. He made his way over to the counter, saying hi to everyone as he passed by.   
Geoff was smiling widely when he reached him.

“I heard that a celebration is in order!” He called cheerfully.

Joel chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Geoff clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s great man. We’ll go out tomorrow. Tonight, we Halo.”

Joel couldn’t help but smile back, Geoff just had an infectious smile. Joel really loved his friends, even if they were loud and obnoxious sometimes. Geoff handed his a cup of Coke.

“Something special for now.” He winked and left to get back to work.

Joel took a sniff. Bourbon. And by the smell of it, a lot. Geoff never did care for the no alcohol thing. Joel chuckled and walked over to sit in an unoccupied chair near the TVs, sipping his Coke and enjoying the burn of the bourbon as it went down his throat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night began to wind down, Joel found himself on a couch away from the group. It’s not that he was trying to get away from them; he just needed a few moments of somewhat silence. Now that it was just them in here, the yelling and name calling had escalated like it always did when the patrons had left for the night. Joel felt the couch shift as someone sat down next to him. He turned and saw Gavin smiling at him.

“What’re you doin’ over here by yourself?”

“Just needed some quiet. Sounds silly, I know.” Joel laughed at himself.

“Nah. I don’t think it does. We do get rowdy.” Gavin nodded like he was agreeing with himself.

Joel looked around and ended up catching Lindsay’s eye. She gave him a knowing smile and pantomimed giving a blowjob. Joel rubbed his forehead with his middle finger and glared at her. She just laughed and turned back toward the TV. Gavin started laughing and Joel panicked that Gavin had seen Lindsay, but the panic was quickly dissipated when he heard Michael yell something about hating this game and how he didn’t get why Geoff always made them play. 

“Michael really doesn’t like Peggle, does he?” Gavin said, still laughing.

Joel smiled. “Michael doesn’t like most games.”

Gavin sat by Joel the rest of the night and they talked the whole time. Joel loved it, even with the looks Lindsay kept giving him. Gavin was a really fun person to hang out with and Joel secretly thanked Geoff for bringing him overseas. Even if nothing ever came of this… crush? No, that wasn’t the right word. Joel couldn’t think of a way to put it, other than he really liked Gavin and would kill to see that gorgeous smile every day. Maybe he would take Lindsay’s advice and ask him out. The worst he could do was say no. But not tonight, he didn’t want to ruin the memory of tonight should this all end badly. And Joel really hoped that it wouldn’t end badly.


	4. Chapter 4

The turn out to the bar for Joel’s celebration was about the same as his other ones. All their friends showed up, though he was sure most of them came because Geoff bought most of the drinks. And his friends were all for free drinks. But Joel didn’t mind. They came all the same and were always happy for him. The only people missing were Jack and Gavin; they must have been closing up the café. Joel hoped Gavin would stop by. He was great company. Joel tried to avoid Geoff because he knew he’d shovel more drinks into him and make toasts for him, even if Geoff had made one at the beginning of the party. Geoff just liked getting Joel drunk and embarrassing him.   
Joel made his way to the bar and got a beer. He turned around and scanned the crowd, seeing who he wanted to talk to and he caught sight of the door opening. Gavin came in, looking out of breath. Joel smiled and began to make his way toward the door only to have a heavy hand land on his shoulder and pull him back. Joel groaned and turned to see Geoff grinning.  
“Here you are! Come on!” He called over the noise and pulled Joel towards a table lined with shots.  
Joel shook his head and raised his beer. “Nah, I’m good.”  
Geoff shook his head too and took Joel’s beer, replacing it with a shot glass. “Nope. Drink.”  
Joel took the shot and was promptly given another. After another 3 shots his beer was finally returned to him. Joel started to drift away from the table when he noticed Geoff dragging someone to the table, that someone being Gavin. Joel decided to stay even if it meant more shots. Geoff gave Gavin the 3 remaining shots and left the table again, most likely to get more shots.  
“Hey Gav. How was work?” Joel called, leaning against the table.  
Gavin finished his last shot and smiled. “It was good. But couldn’t get over fast enough, ya know?”  
Joel nodded. “Long day?”  
Gavin shook his head. “Nah, I’d just rather have been here than there.” He said gesturing in the general direction of the café.  
Joel smiled at that, even if Gavin had wanted to be here for some different reason, Joel could pretend he wanted to be here for him. Geoff reappeared then with a tray of shots.  
“Hey Joel! You want some more.” It wasn’t a question, and Geoff didn’t wait for a response, just put a shot in front of Gavin and Joel and held up his own for them to toast.  
“To friends, good drinks, and Joel’s awesome acting skills!” Geoff laughed and downed his shot.  
Gavin and Joel followed suit. Geoff wondered off after the three took another shot, mumbling something about Ray and trying to get him to drink. Joel took a slow swallow; all the shots were beginning to really add up.   
Gavin touched his arm. “Hey, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna grab a beer.”  
Joel nodded and caught Gavin’s arm before he could slip through the crowd. “Grab me another?” He held up his half empty bottle.  
Gavin nodded and disappeared. Joel took another swig of his beer and waited for Gavin to come back. He watched everyone move around and talk. Geoff came back twice to pick up shots to give to people. Lindsay had also drifted over to smile almost smugly at him before Michael pulled her elsewhere. Gavin came back finally and set Joel’s beer in front of him.  
“You wouldn’t believe the amount of people up there.” Gavin laughed.  
Joel laughed too. “Oh, no I can. Geoff buys most of the booze so everyone goes crazy.”  
Gavin nodded, taking a drink of his own beer. The stood in silence for a moments, lost in their own thoughts.  
“Hey, you wanna grab, like… uh, dinner or something sometime?” Gavin asked, staring hard at his beer.  
Joel hadn’t expected that and it took him a few moments to really process what was said.   
Gavin chewed his lip nervously. “Forgot I said anything. Let’s have another shot to celebrate.”   
Gavin reached for the shots and Joel stopped him.  
“Sure. Dinner sounds cool, dude.” Joel smiled at him.  
Gavin lit up. “Oh, wow really?! You’re sure?”  
Joel laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  
Gavin bounced a little. “That’s awesome. I can’t wait.”  
Burnie joined them then. “I. Am not drunk enough yet.” He laughed and drank the remaining shots on the table.  
Burnie looked between the two men and seemed to be thinking hard about something.   
“You’re Gavin?” He stared hard at Gavin then turned to Joel. “He’s Gavin, right?”  
Joel nodded. “Yes it is.”  
Gavin looked at Joel, confused. “He’s met me before though.”  
Joel smiled. “He’s not going to remember much. This is what we like to call ‘Drunk Burnie’. He does this every time we have a party.”  
Gavin nodded and Burnie reached across the table to grab the beer that Gavin had brought for Joel. He downed it and stumbled away in search of more alcohol, spouting some sort of nonsense.  
The rest of the night was spent hanging out with their friends and Gavin never stopped grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of Joel’s week had been busier than he expected. He’d been called to the set cause they were thinking about expanding his role some, but they needed to see how he was the other actors. He still managed to stop by the café in the mornings for coffee before going to the set. He and Gavin had decided to have dinner that Friday when Joel was done on set.  
Friday finally came and the day crawled by. Joel was busy most of the day, but when he had a free moment he’d text Gavin and see how things were with him. Joel could tell how excited Gavin was for tonight through the man’s texts and Joel’s own enthusiasm matched it.  
When the day finally ended, Joel hurried home to shower and change before he met up with Gavin. Joel debated what to wear but finally just settled for jeans and a t-shirt. He stood looking in the mirror when he was dressed; his hair was still wet and stuck up in a million different directions. He debated trying to tame it but he knew it’d just get messy again, so he settled with trying to make it stick in one direction. After a few minutes he gave up with a sigh. He should just get a haircut. He shrugged and made his way to the living room. It was still a little while before he had to meet with Gavin, so he grabbed a beer. He stood by the window, drinking it. He wondered how tonight would go; he hoped well at the very least. He wasn’t sure if Gavin had asked about dinner as friends or something else. Gavin seemed enthusiastic about dinner, but the man seemed enthusiastic about most things. Joel loved that about him.  
Joel needed to play his cards right; he didn’t want to fuck this up. With a sigh he swallowed the last of his beer and headed to the café, where they had agreed to meet.  
Ray and Geoff were both there when he got there. Ray was behind the counter and Geoff was talking to someone near the stage, most likely someone from a band that would be playing tonight. It’d been a while since they had live music here. Joel walked over to the counter and Ray greeted him.  
“The usual?”  
“Huh? Oh no. I’m just meeting Gavin. He here?”  
Ray thought for a moment. “Yeah, I think he’s in back. I can go get him.”  
Joel nodded. “Thanks, man.”  
Ray left and came back a few moments later, laughing. “He’ll be out in a few. Want anything while you wait?”  
Joel gave him a questioning look before turning his attention to the case of food. He hadn’t eaten much all day and he really could use something to eat before they left.  
“Yeah, sure. Give me one of the chocolate cakes.”  
“Dude, really? Cake? Come on, man. You know, Griffon made those cookies not too long ago. They’re still soft.”  
Joel laughed and shook his head. “Fine, fine. Give me the cookie then.”  
“Yeah! He’s goin’ cakeless now.” Ray laughed and pulled out one of the cookies and handed it to Joel.  
Joel took it and gave Ray the money. He stayed at the counter, talking to Ray and eating, while he waited for Gavin to come out. After a while, the Brit finally came out. He was wearing a purple polo and jeans and his hair was disheveled, though it looked like he had tried to style it. Joel smiled and waved to him. Gavin caught the movement and hurried over.  
“Sorry it took so long.” He grinned sheepishly.  
“Ah, it’s no problem. Ray kept me company.” Joel smiled and pushed himself off the counter and began towards the door. “So where do you want to go?”  
“Ah, umm…” Gavin followed, lips pursed thoughtfully. “I hadn’t really thought about that. Um, is there anywhere in particular you want to go?”  
Joel shrugged and laughed. “Suppose I didn’t think about it either.”  
Gavin laughed too and they got into Joel’s car. After some more talk, they decided on a burger joint they both enjoy.  
An awkward silence had descended on them after they had ordered. Gavin picked at the label of his bottle and Joel looked around the restaurant. This wasn’t exactly going the way he’d planned. Joel chewed his lip.  
“So been working on anything?” Joel finally asked.  
Gavin perked up. He told Joel about working at the café and working with everyone there. He talked about a reel he had been working on for a while now. Gavin babbled about his work till the food came and even continued talking while they ate. Joel loved how much Gavin loved his work and seeing his passion for it while he talked about it. When Gavin had finally begun to run out of things to say he turned the question on Joel. Joel’s passion about his work matched Gavin’s own. He talked about his week, how they were talking about maybe extending his role or making him a repeat guest. He talked about how he had gotten started. They talked for hours after that once the initial awkwardness had left.  
“It’s… uh starting to get late. And I have the morning shift.” Gavin chuckled.  
Joel nodded and finished his drink. He stood and waited for Gavin before they left. Joel drove Gavin to Geoff’s and they sat in the car out front for a few awkward moments. Joel got out and waited on the sidewalk for Gavin to get out. They made their way around back to the small building where Gavin stayed. They stood in front of the door in silence. Gavin chewed his lip, seeming to be having an internal debate with himself. Finally, Gavin quickly leaned forward and gave Joel a quick kiss. Joel stood frozen for a few moments. He hadn’t really been expecting that.  
“I… Oh god, I’m sorry. I… Uh.. Fuck, I uhh.. I shouldn’t have done that. I-“  
Joel silenced the babbling man with a kiss of his own. The kiss was chaste and ended after only a few seconds. Joel pulled away slowly but stayed close to Gavin’s face.  
“No I think you did the right thing.” He smiled.  
Gavin seem perplexed for a moment before his face lit up. “I… I guess so.”  
Joel saw a light turn on out of the corner of his eye and he straightened.  
“You should probably get to bed. You have work in the morning.”  
Gavin look a little disappointed, but he nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
Joel stood a moment before giving Gavin a quick goodnight kiss. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.”  
Gavin smiled and bit his lip. “Yeah. See you.”  
Joel left after Gavin went inside. His date had gone better than he expected, and it had actually become a date too. Plus he found out that his feelings for Gavin were mutual. Joel was happier than he’d really been in a while. Today had been great. And the future only promised to be better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first movie they watch that Gavin makes a joke about is a movie called Mortuary. It’s a hilarious movie and everyone should watch it. Me and my friends still make jokes about it to this day.

Joel’s weekend moved slowly, Gavin was busy working on his demo so he wasn’t at the café much. Joel kept himself busy checking stocks and playing video games. On Sunday, Joel’s agent called telling him that his role was going to be more than it was originally planned so he was going to need to pick up a new script and he would be on set more often. Joel was excited. This role was looking to be promising.   
Joel didn’t have much to do Monday, just pick up his new script, so he decided to spend the day at the café since it was a movie night anyway. Ryan and Ray were working when he got there a little after lunch and Ray brought his drink over while Joel settled in at a table.  
“So how’d Friday go?” Ray winked.  
“Haha. What do you mean?” Joel gave him an unamused look.  
“Your date with Gav. How’d it go? You get lucky?” Ray elbowed him.  
Joel rolled his eyes. “What makes you think it was a date?”  
Ray laughed. “Cause I haven’t seen Gavin as excited as he was Friday ever before. And he seemed awfully dressed up to just be going to hang out with someone.”  
Joel shook his head. “So being dressed up makes a date?”  
Ray shrugged and clapped Joel on the shoulder. “Well, you can deny that it was a date, but I’m happy for you.” Ray left and went back to work.  
Joel sighed. He didn’t want everyone to know about this just yet. He needed to figure it all out himself before anyone else needed to know. Joel busied himself with reading through his new script. His agent saying he would be in it a bit more was a bit of an understatement. Joel was in this quite a bit. This was probably his biggest part to date. Joel was even more excited. This might be the big break he’d been waiting for.   
Gavin came in breathless when Joel had finished half the script. He looked around and caught sight of Joel and lit up.  
“Hey Joel! I didn’t think you’d be here till later.” He said cheerfully sitting down next to Joel.  
Joel shrugged. “I was out picking up my new script and I didn’t have anything else to do.”  
Gavin nodded. “New script? Did you land another gig or something?”  
Joel laughed. “No they just expanded my part.”  
Gavin grinned. “Well that’s great too. Congrats!”  
Joel smiled. “Thanks, Gav. Why are you here?”  
“Oh, duh!” Gavin laughed and hit his own forehead. “I came to show Geoff my finished reel.”  
“Oh, you finished it? That’s really great.”  
Gavin beamed proudly. “Thanks a lot. I spent all weekend fine tuning it. Do you wanna see it?”  
“Yeah sure. Put it in.” Joel pushed his laptop towards Gavin.  
Gavin popped the CD tray open and put his disk in. He started it and angled it back towards Joel. Joel watched it with a straight face. When it was over Gavin looked at him nervously.  
“Well… What’d ya think?”  
“Gavin. That was absolutely brilliant. I’ve seen movies that weren’t that good.” Joel smiled and put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “You did a fantastic job.”  
Gavin let out a held breath. “Oh thank God. I thought that you hated it or something. Or that it was really terrible.”  
Joel laughed. “Have some confidence. This was really great. Anybody you sent that to and doesn’t hire you immediately is a complete moron.”  
Gavin chuckled. “I don’t think I’m quite that good. But thanks.”  
Ray walked over then carrying a cup, presumably for Gavin. Joel took his hand away from Gavin’s shoulder.  
“Hey, Vav. What’re you guys watchin’?” He asked handing the drink to Gavin.  
Gavin took it and took a large gulp. “I was just showing Joel my demo reel.”  
“Oh, you finished it finally?” Ray moved behind the two. “Fire it up. I wanna see.”  
Gavin hit play and they watched it through again. Ray patted Gavin’s back.  
“Excellent job, Vav.” Ray grinned.  
“Thanks, X-Ray!” Gavin returned the grin.  
Ray looked between the two then and gave Joel a sly smile. “I’ll just be getting’ back to work.”  
Joel glared at him as he walked away before turning back to Gavin.  
“So do you know who you’re going to send it too?”  
Gavin shook his head. “I hadn’t gotten that far yet.”  
Joel nodded. “Well if you give me a copy I can give it to my agent. He might know someone good to send it too.”  
Gavin flung his arms around Joel. “Oh that would be super top. You’re the best Joel. Thank you.”  
Joel laughed and hugged him back. “It’s not a problem.”  
Gavin sat back down and took out his disk to put it back in it’s case. He handed it to Joel.   
“Here, take this one. I can burn another copy at home.”  
Joel took it and tucked it away in his backpack. He was proud of Gavin. He seemed to have worked really hard on this and it showed. He hoped his agent could get something for Gavin, even if it was small. Gavin leaned towards Joel’s screen.  
“More stock stuff?” He looked at him with a arched eyebrow.  
Joel nodded. “Yes. I like this stuff.”  
Gavin made a face and shook his head. “I don’t get how. It’s all numbers and thinking. How does anyone like it?”  
Joel laughed and spent 20 minutes trying to explain it to Gavin, but the glazed look in Gavin’s eye told him he should stop.   
“It’s not like I’m asking you to look at it you know.” Joel said when he’d given up trying to explain.  
Gavin shrugged. “It was open. And you seem to like it. What’s wrong if I wanted to try to know it a little better?”  
Joel smiled; Gavin was trying to learn more about his interests. It was really sweet of him, but stocks was definitely not the thing Gavin would want to try and learn about.  
“Why don’t we try talking about something that isn’t totally uninteresting to you?” Joel laughed.  
Gavin nodded. “Yeah, that sounds a lot better.”  
“What about games?”  
Gavin nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Love games. What’s you all time favorite?”  
They talked until they needed to move so that everything could be set up for the movies. Joel took the end of one of the couches, propping his arm on the back of the couch, and Gavin sprawled out of the rest of it. They chatted until Lindsay came over.   
“Slide over Gavin so Michael and I can sit.” She shooed his over.  
Gavin sat up and slid towards Joel. Joel tried to move his arm but it only ended up getting stuck behind Gavin. He chewed his lip, not sure how Gavin would take it. Lindsay and Michael had sat down and the lights had been dimmed. The credits started to roll and Joel knew the movie. It seemed the theme tonight was going to be crappy horror movies, Geoff’s favorite. Joel shifted his arm slightly, seeing if he could get it back without being obvious. He caught Gavin’s small smile out of the corner of his eye as Gavin shifted slightly closer to him. He didn’t really need his arm back that much. Ray came by and gave the four a huge bowl of popcorn before going and finding somewhere to sit.   
The first movie was awful and had been drowned out at parts from everyone’s laughter. At one point Gavin had doubled over nearly crying.   
“I… I just.. Graveyard babies?” Gavin asked in the lull between movies, wiping tears from his eyes. “What kind of fucking movie was that? Instead of pissing from terror, I think people are just gonna piss themselves with laughter.”  
They all agreed still laughing.  
“I think that one takes the cake for worst horror movie ever.” Michael said, shaking his head.  
Joel nodded. “By far the worst thing I’ve ever seen. At least it was good for a laugh.”  
The next movie started.  
“Oh, I think we have a contender for worst movie ever.” Joel said as it began.  
Gavin laughed and shifted closer to Joel again. Joel wasn’t sure what he should do. He knew Gavin was interested, but he really didn’t know why. He wasn’t that remarkable or anything and he was sure Gavin could get just about anyone he wanted. He decided it was best to just not question it. Joel finally decided to move his arm down and put it around Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin smiled and leaned into him. Joel’s phone went off a moment later and he knew it was Lindsay texting him something because he’d seen her phone out a minute before. He decided to ignore it; he knew what it was going to say anyway. They watched the next two movies in relative silence, aside from all the laughing and there was a lot of that.   
The lights got turned back on and Joel took his arm back from Gavin. Lindsay and Michael told them goodnight and left.  
“Do you want a ride back to your place? I’m sure Geoff will be here late cleaning up and everything.”  
Gavin nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”  
Joel smiled and stood. He made his way over to Geoff, who was messing with the projector set up.   
“You showed the absolute worst movies tonight. You know that right?”  
Geoff laughed hard. “Oh I know. But they were funny as shit. And those are really the best kinds of movies.”  
Joel shook his head. “I worry about you sometimes Geoff.”  
Geoff grinned. “Nah. Don’t do that. Wasted energy. And I’m sure you need that for something else.”  
Joel gave him a questioning look. Gavin joined them then and Joel had his answer. Apparently everyone was just going to tease him about this. Life was going to be fun. Gavin told Geoff that Joel was giving him a ride home and Geoff nodded. They turned to leave and he saw Geoff give him a knowing smile and slow nod. Joel shook his head and followed Gavin out.  
The drive to Gavin’s was short and Gavin filled the car with chatter about the movies. Joel got out when they got there and walked with Gavin to the door. Gavin stood for moment before fishing out his keys.  
“Do you wanna come in and have a beer or something?” He asked, unlocking the door.  
Joel checked his watched. “Yeah sure. I could go for one.”  
Gavin smiled and opened the door. “Awesome.”  
They walked in and Joel looked around. It was small but it seemed to suit Gavin fine. Joel sat down on the small couch while Gavin went to a mini fridge tucked in the corner. He came back and sat next to Joel, handing him a bottle. He flipped on his Xbox and pulled up Netflix.  
“Anything you want to watch?”  
Joel shrugged. “I don’t care. You can pick.”  
Gavin nodded and cycled through some things before settling on what to watch. Gavin set the controller down and leaned against Joel’s shoulder. Joel smiled down at him and put his arm around him. Joel could definitely get use to this. By the time the credits were rolling, both men were fast asleep, cuddled together on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wake up dickhead, you’ve got work to do.”   
Joel heard a door bang open and blinked in the direction of the noise. Geoff came into his field of vision and his grin turned evil.  
“Ahh, sorry there Joel. Didn’t know Gav had company.” Geoff winked.  
Gavin mumbled something sleepily and buried his face further into Joel’s chest. Joel shook Gavin a little and Gavin looked up at him through half lidded eyes.  
“Mornin’ Joel.” He murmured quietly before setting his head back down.  
Geoff came over then and started tickling the younger man. Gavin flailed and tried to get away, but was effectively pinned in place. Joel squirmed too, though his was from the way that Gavin was unintentionally grinding against him. Geoff laughed triumpently and straightened.  
“Good, now that you’re awake, you can get ready for work.” Geoff said, ruffling Gavin’s hair.  
Gavin sat back on his knees and huffed. “Screw you Geoff.”  
Geoff just laughed more and turned to leave. “Be ready in 20 or you can walk to work.” He called over his shoulder.  
Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry ‘bout that. You know how Geoff can be sometimes.”  
Joel chuckled and waved his hand. “It’s fine.” They sat in quiet for a moment. “So you’re ticklish?” He tried to hide a smile.  
Gavin’s cheeks turned pink and looked away. “Well some people are you know. It happens.”   
Gavin got up and shuffled off to the bathroom. When Gavin closed the door, Joel shifted and adjusted himself, hissing when his erection brushed his jeans. Joel stretched and rubbed at a kink in his neck. Gavin came back a few moments later, hair damp and a towel around his waist. He stood awkwardly in the door for a moment and Joel looked away, chewing his lip.  
“Uhhh, sorry. My uh clothes are out here.” He went over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes before quickly ducking back into the bathroom.  
Joel stood and checked his phone. He had a missed call and a text. The call was from his agent and the text from Lindsay. He sighed knowing it’d say something sexual about him taking Gavin home. He opted to ignore it. Gavin came back out, changed into clean clothes.  
“So guess we didn’t really get that movie last night.” Gavin chuckled nervously.  
Joel smiled, looking up from his phone. “I suppose not. But we still got to see some before that.”  
Gavin shrugged. “Well yeah but…” He trailed off before waving his hand and going to sit on the couch and pull on his shoes.  
“But…?” Joel prompted him.  
Gavin shook his head, tying up his shoes. “Nahh. Not important.”  
“Well I don’t believe that. So tell me, but what?”  
Gavin chewed his lip. “Well yeah we watched movies, but like, you know, we didn’t watch movies.”  
Joel smiled. “So it’s cause it wasn’t just the two of us?”  
Gavin shrugged and stood. “Well, like I said. Unimportant.”  
Gavin went to the door with Joel following. Joel caught his wrist before he could open the door and tugged Gavin back towards him.  
“Nah, that’s definitely important.” Joel whispered quietly before leaning in to kiss Gavin.  
Gavin stood frozen for a moment before starting to melt into the kiss. He jerked away a moment later, with a torn look on his face. He looked from the door back to Joel.  
“I’m so sorry. But I have to get to work ya know…” He huffed, but didn’t pull out of Joel’s embrace.  
Joel stood holding him a moment more before nodding and taking a small step back.   
He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, right. Sorry. We should uh… go.”  
Gavin looked indecisive for a second before he finally turned and went out the door, waiting for Joel to leave too so he could lock the door. They walked in silence to the front of the house where they said quiet goodbyes before parting ways.  
Joel got into his car and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He turned his car on and left, calling his agent on the way. His agent told him that he was going to be having long days for the next few weeks and was giving him a heads up to be prepared for it. Joel parked and went into his apartment, striping on his way to the bathroom. He washed quickly then stood torn for a moment about dealing with his problem. He sighed, deciding just to give in. He leaned against the shower wall and made quick work of stroking himself, coming with a groan of Gavin’s name. He got out when he was done and got dressed, leaving as soon as he was clothed.   
\--  
Joel’s week moved slowly, he was busy all day on set and when he got home, he would almost immediately fall asleep. He’d given his agent Gavin’s demo as well, but had yet to hear anything back. He tried to keep in contact with Gavin, but his tight schedule made it difficult. He had even skipped special nights at the café to try and catch up on his sleep. Gavin said nothing about it but Joel could tell he was disappointed at the lack of contact.  
Saturday afternoon was when Joel finally managed to make it to the café. The place was already decked out for Halloween, even with it still being a week away. He also knew it was all Griffon’s handy work and that this was her bread and butter.  
“He lives!” Ray called from behind that counter, laughing.  
Joel laughed too. “Yeah, barely man.”  
Ray grinned and started making Joel’s drink. “You know, we’ve had an awfully mopey Brit shuffling around here this week. Got anything to do with that?” Ray arched an eyebrow at him.  
Joel rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t really have a lot of room to talk either, he’d been fairly miserable all week too. Ray slid Joel’s coffee to him.  
“So are you two official now? Or are you going to continue to be high school girls and just blush and accidently touch all the time?” Ray grinned.  
Joel gave him an exasperated look. “Really Ray? You and Lindsay both.”  
Ray shrugged. “You two practically eye bang every time you’re near each other. Just sleep together already.”  
Joel sighed, running his hand through his hair. “It’s not like that Ray. It’s so much more than just wanting sex. At least I hope.”  
Ray grinned wide. “So talk to him.”  
Joel gave Ray a quizzical look, before a voice behind him answered the unasked question.  
“You really mean that?” Gavin asked quietly.  
Joel stood for a moment before he slowly turned around. Gavin stood a few feet behind him, looking sheepish, still wearing his apron and covered in flour. Joel opened and closed his mouth a few times before he simply nodded. Gavin fought back a big grin.  
“I had been hoping the same thing. I just didn’t know how to say it or anything.”  
“Ugh, get a fucking room, you two.” Ray snorted.  
Joel shot him a dirty look. Gavin motioned for Joel to follow him and lead him to the office. They sat and waited in silence for a few moments.  
“So…” Gavin murmured, flicking his eyes up to Joel before quickly looking away.  
“So it’s mutual then?” Joel asked slowly.  
Gavin took a moment before he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I think so.” He chuckled.  
Joel smiled. “Well that’s good. Great really.”  
Gavin smiled back. “Absolutely top.”  
Joel was about to say something else when Gavin’s phone rang. Gavin looked apologetically at him before he pulled it out and glanced at the screen. He looked confused for a moment before answering with a tentative hello. His expression remained confused until the person on the other line explained who is was then his eyes lit up. Gavin held a finger out to Joel before he ducked into the kitchen. Joel leaned back, feeling better now that at least everything was out in the open. It hadn’t been the way he was hoping to do it, but the job got done all the same. He could faintly hear Gavin talking excitedly in the next room. A few minutes later Gavin came back into the office. He was practically beaming.   
He bounced a little as he started talking. “That was your agent! He called and said that he loved my demo and he showed it off to a bunch of companies and there are a bunch of companies that want me to come do work for them.”  
Joel grinned. “Gavin that’s awesome. When are you going to see him.”  
Gavin looked a little sad. “Well he wants me in soon. Like today soon.”  
Joel pursed his lips. “Ah.. So no talk?”  
Gavin shook his head. “Guess not today.”  
Joel stood and wrapped Gavin in a tight hug. “That’s alright. This is far more important that some silly talk. You’re gonna do great, Gav.”  
Gavin laughed and hugged him back. “Yeah, if I don’t puke from nerves.”  
Joel laughed too and stepped back. “You’ll do great. And your work has done most of the work for you.” Joel jerked his head towards the door. “Call Geoff and tell him you’re leaving, then get off to your future.”


	8. Chapter 8

Joel’s fingers drum on the table, staring at his computer screen and chewing his lip.

“He’s only been gone for a week. You should relax.”

Joel looks up to see Jack smiling at him, holding a coffee out to him. “I am relaxed. And I’m not thinking about him.”

Jack nods. “Oh sure you’re not.”

Joel grumbles and snatches the coffee out of Jack’s hand. Jack chuckles and sits down.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You haven’t come to any of the special nights here since Gavin left to work on set. This is also the first time you’ve come in and stayed longer than to just get a coffee. Joel, we’ve been friends for a very long time. I know you well. What’s wrong?”

Joel runs his hands through his hair. “I dunno. We still haven’t talked about our relationship or whatever. And just, he’s starting his career. Doesn’t need me bringing him down or anything.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re an idiot?”

Joel gives him a confused look.

“If he wanted someone else he wouldn’t spend his time on you. And how are you going to bring him down at all? As long as you don’t talk econ to him, he’ll be fine.” Jack winks.

“Shut up. I don’t talk about it that much.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “You coming to the Halloween party tomorrow?”

Joel shrugged. “Maybe.”

Jack nodded and stood. “You really should come by tomorrow. It’ll do you good.”

Joel waves Jack off, turning back to his computer. Jack pokes his shoulder.

“Come to the party.”

“I don’t like parties.” Joel whined.

“You will break Griffon’s heart. She worked hard. And you know it. You will love it. So just come. I will drag you out. So help me.”

Joel sighs, throwing his hands up. “Fine. I’ll come to the dumb party.”

“In costume.”

“What?! No. That wasn’t part of it. You just said I had to come.” Joel pouts.

Jack grins. “It’s a Halloween party. On Halloween. I’ll bring an extra costume and put you in it if you don’t come in one. And I will sure as hell make sure it’s the most embarrassing thing I can get my hands on.”

“You’re the fucking worst.” Joel grumbled, beginning to type on his computer again.

Jack smiled victoriously and turned away, going back to the counter. Joel continued working for a while longer before finally packing his laptop up. He stretched and stood bidding goodbye to everyone and making a face when Jack reminded him to get a costume. Joel thought about what to wear for the party on the way to the store, being struck by a brilliant idea as he was parking. He ran inside, picking up the few items he needed.

—

Joel showed up early for the party, mostly at the insistence of Jack. The door jingled as he pushed it open and Ray looked up from his spot behind the counter and grinned.

“What are you suppose to be, a bum?”

Joel rolled his eyes. “No. I’m not.”

“Cause it looks like you’re not dressed up at all.” Ray smiled, leaning against the counter.

“At least I’m not dressed like the star spangled banner.” Joel laughed.

“I have to agree with Ray you know.” The pair looked over to see Jack emerge from the back. “You’re not adequately dressed up.”

“Hey! My costume is awesome. And you have no room to talk! You look basically the same.” Joel glared, crossing his arms defiantly.

“I’m Alan from the Hangover. It’s very obvious and good. What are you?”

Joel rolled his eyes. “I’m a Banksy piece.”

Jack snorted and grabbed Joel’s arm. “Nope. Not acceptable. No one is going to understand or get that. Come on, I’ve got a perfect one in back for you.”

Ray waved when Joel cast a pleading look back to him. “Have fun.”

Joel was drug to the office and unceremoniously pushed into the chair. His protests were stopped by Jack holding up his hand while he riffled through a bag. Clothing was dumbed into his lap and he shifted through it.

“The fuck is this?” He questioned, looking up to see Jack’s devious grin.

“Your new costume.” Jack replied with a simple shrug.

“There’s no shirt. I’m not wearing this.”

Jack shook his head, moving and blocking Joel’s path when he tried to leave. “Nope. You agreed.”

“I absolutely did not agree to this.”

“Hey, you love Game of Thrones. Trust me on this one.”

Joel’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Game of Thrones? What fucking character is that?”

“It’s Khal Drogo, idiot.”

Joel pursed his lips and plopped back down into the chair for a minute. “You’re not letting me leave this room till I change, are you?”

Jack grinned. “You betcha. Now change so I can help with the paint.”

Joel glowered at the costume before finally sighing in defeat and standing to change.

“I hate you so fucking much.” Joel grumbled as Jack painted on the last of the blue stripes on Joel’s shoulders. “You are the worst friend ever.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell me that when the nights over.”

Joel turned to face him with a questioning look, getting only a shrug and a smile in return before the other man left to do some more work before the party. Joel made a stop to the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror and grumbling under his breath about having to wear this ridiculous costume. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, going out to the main room.

Ray whistled. “Now _that’s_ a costume!”

Joel flipped him off, flopping down into a chair. Michael and Lindsay entered soon after, dressed as Iron Man and Pepper Potts. And Ryan drifted in soon after in a kilt. Joel stood when the party began to fill more, drifting around and chatting with different people. Geoff climbed onto a chair after a while and called for everyone’s attention.

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming and wish everyone a happy Halloween. We’re going to celebrate like only we know how. But before the festivities get to far underway, I’d like to everyone to congratulate our very own Gavin on his big break.”

Joel’s brow furrowed at the mention, craning his neck and catching site of the messy haired man.

“So here’s to our little boy growing up!” Geoff cheered, raising his glass and the room mirrored his actions.

Everyone took a drink and Joel quickly searched for Jack.

“You _knew_.” He hissed accusingly when he found Jack.

Jack smiled. “Knew what?”

“You fucking _knew_ that he was coming. And you _knew_ what his costume was. You planned this.”

Jack shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. But here he comes.”

Joel glanced over his shoulder, seeing Gavin weave his way through the crowd towards Joel. He turned back to Jack. “You’ve been around Lindsay way too much. Stop it.”

Jack just gave Joel an innocent smile before leaving him. Joel turned back and Gavin beamed at him.

“Hey. I uh… Guess we match, huh?” Gavin chuckled, cheeks slightly pink.

Joel nodded a bit and poked the stuffed dragon perched on Gavin’s shoulder. “Nice dragon.”

Gavin smiled and poked Joel’s shoulder. “Nice paint.”

Joel grinned and looked to the floor. “So… How’s your first week been?”

“Been bloody amazing. Tons of hard work. But god, it’s just been so fantastic. I love it so much.” Gavin paused for a moment before adding quietly, “And it’s all because of you. I could never thank you enough, Joel.”

Joel looked up at that, shaking his head slightly. “Nah. It’s all you Gav.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and gave Joel a playful shove. “Bullshit. I wouldn’t have gotten this job if you hadn’t given my demo to your agent. Just accept it.” Gavin bumped Joel’s shoulder with his own, nudging him towards the counter. “Now come on, drinks on me.”

“The drinks are free.”

Gavin pouted. “Geez, can’t even just play along and humor a guy?”

Joel grinned. “Nope. Not at all.”

Gavin laughed, grabbing two cups and handing one to Joel. They chatted for a while, people coming up and congratulating Gavin periodically.

Gavin tugged the collar of his shirt. “Hey, it’s a little hot in here. You wanna step outside for a minute?”

Joel swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He said softly, following Gavin to the door.

The pair wondered a ways down the sidewalk before stopping. Silence settled around them before Gavin spoke up.

“So, aside from just wanting to be home for Halloween, I also came back so we could have that talk.”

Joel nodded quietly, looking down at the ground. Gavin looked at him with an amused grin, bumped Joel’s chin with his knuckle.

“What do you think I’m about to say?”

Joel shrugged and Gavin’s grin widened. “Well, you should just stop thinking. We’ve been dancing around each other for too long. I like you and you like me.”

“So… You want to go out?” Joel asked, confused.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yes, dumby. Now shut up and kiss your boyfriend. There’s a lot to celebrate.”

Joel grinned, wrapping his arms around Gavin and pulling him close. “Jesus, gladly.” He murmured before pressing his lips to Gavin’s.

Gavin hummed happily, hands running up to rest on Joel’s shoulders. Joel took a step forward, pressing Gavin against the wall. Gavin groaned, hands tightening on Joel’s shoulders as he opened his mouth to let Joel’s tongue in.

The door jingled open and the two pulled apart quickly. Lindsay glanced quickly around, finally landing on the pair.

“Hey, Gav. Geoff’s looking for you.”

Gavin nodded and hurried off inside. Joel stood for a minute before following.

“What are you grinning about?” He asked, getting closer to Lindsay.

She shrugged. “Word of advice, if you wanna hide that you just made out with someone, you might not want to wear smearable paint.” She giggled, turning and going back into the café.

Joel frowned and looked down, groaning when he saw that the paint stripes hand been smeared by Gavin’s hands. He sighed and slipped back inside, trying to make it to the bathroom before someone caught him. He made it halfway with Ray slid in front of him, halting further progress.

“Heeeeeey buddy.” Ray said with a grin. “Got somethin’ for ya. Lindsay said you’d need it.” He held out Joel’s bag to him.

Joel looked at it confused before taking it. “Why do I…” He trailed off, catching sight of Gavin making his way back over to them.

“I believe that answers your question. I’ll be on my way.” Ray gave a small bow and left.

“Hey.” Gavin smiled sheepishly. “Uh, sorry bout the paint smearing. But uh… Well… Do you wanna get out of here?”

Joel opened and closed his mouth a few times before he nodded. “Yeah, sure. Where’d you wanna go?”

Gavin looped his arm through Joel’s as they made their way to Joel’s car. “Your place?” He asked quietly.

Joel’s steps faltered momentarily before continuing the trek to his car. “My place?” He squeaked.

Gavin nodded. “Well, we do still have that movie to watch.”

Joel chuckled. “My place it is then.”


End file.
